Heavy Metal: The Untold Stories
Summary Heavy Metal: The Untold Stories ''is broken down into episodes about a different piece of history of metal music. The series includes interviews with and about AC/DC, Aerosmith, Alice Cooper, Slash, Lemmy, Rob Zombie, Megadeth, Metallica, Iron Maiden, Black Sabbath, Deep Purple, Slayer, Judas Priest, Status Quo, Sweet, Van Halen, Whitesnake, Def Leppard, The Stooges, ZZ Top, Alice in Chains, The Melvins, Soundgarden, Mötley Crüe, Poison, Rage Against the Machine, Korn, Slipknot, Lamb of God and including celebrities like Robert Donway Jr., Sean Connery, Brendan Fraser, Steve Buscemi, Adam Sandler, Mark Wahlburg, Marc Price and many more. Episodes 'Season One' *Episode 1: Prehistoric Metal: From Classical Music to British Invasion (1490s-1964) **'Bands/Groups': Judy Garland, Julie Andrews, Elvis Presley, Barbra Streisand, Dick Dale, The Beatles, The Rolling Stones *Episode 2: Born to Be Wild: Origin of Proto Metal (1964-1970) **'Bands/Groups': The Kinks, The Who, Bitter Creek, The Beatles, Pink Floyd, MC5, The Stooges, Deep Purple, Led Zeppelin *Episode 3: Flower Power: Rise and Fall of Psychedelic Rock (1964-1970) **'Bands/Groups': The Doors, Cream, The Jimi Hendrix Experience, Jefferson Airplane, Iron Butterfly, Vanilla Fudge, The Edgar Broughton Band *Episode 4: The Birth of Heavy Metal and Black Sabbath: The Big Three (1967-1971) **'Bands/Groups': Black Sabbath, Led Zeppelin, Deep Purple **'Movies': Black Sabbath (1963) *Episode 5: The Shape of Things to Come: Story of Progressive Rock (1967-1973) **'Bands/Groups': Pink Floyd, King Crimson, Hawkwind, Yes, Genesis, Captain Beyond *Episode 6: Freakography: Origins of Hard Rock (1968-1974) **'Bands/Groups': Alice Cooper, Warpig, Suck, Lucifier's Friend, Status Quo, UFO, Uriah Heep, Judas Priest, Lynyrd Skynyrd, ZZ Top *Episode 7: The Bad Boys from Boston: Story of Aerosmith (1969-1982) **'Bands/Groups': Aerosmith *Episode 8: Born to Boogie: The Prehistoric of Glam Rock and Hair Metal (1970-1976) **'Bands/Groups': David Bowie, Alice Cooper, Slade, T.Rex, Sweet, Mott the Hoople, Suzi Quatro, Elton John, Gary Glitter, Alvin Stardust *Episode 9: Detriot Rock City: Story of Kiss (1970-1978) **'Bands/Groups': Kiss *Episode 10: Metal Down Under: from Pub Rock to Rose Tattoo (1970-1979) **'Bands/Groups': Black Sabbath, Daddy Cool, Billy Thorpe, Buffalo, AC/DC, Stevie Wright, The Angels, Rose Tattoo *Episode 11: The Stoned Aged: Story of Blue Öyster Cult (1971-1979) **'Bands/Groups': Blue Öyster Cult *Episode 12: The Song Remains the Same: From Led Zeppelin IV to Physical Graffifi (1971-1978) **'Bands/Groups': Led Zeppelin *Episode 13: Heavy Evidence: From Judas Priest to Meat Loaf (1972-1979) **'Bands/Groups': Scorpions, Alice Cooper, Thin Lizzy, Molly Hatcchet, Nazareth, Status Quo, Black Sabbath, Judas Priest, Deep Purple, Rainbow, Ted Nugent, Heart, Cheap Trick, Kiss, Meat Loaf **Others: ABBA, Billy Ocean, Olivia Newton-John, Earth Wind & Fire, *Episode 14: Closer to the Heart: Story of Rush (1973-1978) **'Bands/Groups': Rush *Episode 15: Safety Pin Classics: Rise from Punk Rock to New Wave (1976-1983) **'Bands/Groups': Sex Pistols, Ramones, The Runaways, The Clash, Siouxie and the Banshees, The Misfits, The Saints, Motörhead, The Dead Boys, The Damned, The Vibrators, Blondie, The B-52's, The Boomtown Rats, Joy Divison, The Birthday Party, U2, Devo, Midnight Oil, Duran Duran, The Bangles, Hunters and Collectors, R.E.M., Bananarama, Kylie Minogue *Episode 16: Death and Rebirth of Heavy Metal: (1978-1982) **'Bands/Groups': Van Halen, Black Sabbath, Judas Priest, AC/DC, Ozzy Osbourne, Led Zeppelin, Rush *Episode 17: Aces of Spades: New Wave of British Heavy Metal Story (1978-1983) **'Bands/Groups': Motörhead, Samson, Saxon, Iron Maiden, Def Leppard, Venom, Angel Witch, Tygers of Pang Tang, Quartz, Diamond Head, Girlschool, Raven, Fist, Holocaust, Tank, Whitesnake *Episode 18: American Wasteland: Origin of American Metal Music + Launch of MTV (1979-1984) **'Bands/Groups': Van Halen, Riot, Queensrÿche, Lita Ford, Dio, Alcatrazz *Episode 19: Skinheads, Brains & Guts: United Forces of Metal and Hardcore Punk (1980-1986) **'Bands/Groups': D.O.A., Dead Kennedys, Discharge, Black Flag, Circle Jerks, The Exploited, Minor Threat, Charged GBH, Bad Brains, Agnostic Front, S.O.D., Hirax, Suicidal Tendencies *Episode 20: Sunset Strip: Beginning of Glam Metal (1981-1984) **'Bands/Groups': Mötley Crue, Dokken, Quiet Riot, Def Leppard, Ratt, Hanoi Rocks, Spinal Tap *Episode 21: Fist Held High: Fevered Fans of Thrash Metal and Power Metal (1981-1984) **'Bands/Groups': Accept, Metallica, Slayer, Scorpions, Europe, Mercyful Fate, Anthrax, Anvil, Exciter, Jag Penzer, Manowar, Savatage, Warlord, Thrust, Warlock *Episode 22: Antimetal Panic: Youth Controversies and Porn Rock (1982-1985) **'Bands/Groups': Twisted Sister, W.A.S.P., Mercyful Fate, Venom, Madonna, Prince, Sheena Eaton, Vanity, Mary Jane Girls, Cyndi Lauper, AC/DC, Black Sabbath, Judas Priest *Episode 23: Masters of Puppets: Debuting of Metallica to the Death of Cliff Burton (1982-1986) **'Bands/Groups': Metallica, Megadeth *Episode 24: Satan Love's Songs: First Wave of Black Metal (1982-1987) **'Bands/Groups': Venom, Bathory, Hellhammer, Slayer, Destruction, NME, Possessed, Sepultura, Sodom, Morbid Angel *Episode 25: Slow Rides: The Rise of Doom Metal (1982-Present) **'Bands/Groups': Pentagram, Candlemass, Burning Witch, Cathedral, Corrputed, Sleep, Trouble, Saint Vitus, The Obsessed, Eyehategod, The Melvins, Acid Bath, Earth, Dream Death *Episode 26: The Insalubrious: Death Metal Engaged (1983-1993) **'Bands/Groups': Death, Hellhamer, Slaughter, Messiah. Nasty Savage, Voor, Void, Repulsion, Necrophagia, Morbid Angel, Cannibal Corpse, Carcass, Brutal Truth, Deicide, Dismember, Mortician, Sepultura, Gwar 'Season Two' *Episode 27: Titans of Thrash: Rise of Thrash Metal (1983-1987) **'Bands/Groups': Metallica, Anthrax, Holy Terror, Exodus, Artillery, Carnivor, Death Angel, Metal Church, Whiplash, Voivod, Testament, Nuclear Assault, Slayer *Episode 28: No Sleep Til Germany: The Mainstream of German Thrash and Speed Metal (1984-1989) **'Bands/Groups': Assassin, Celtic Frost, Coroner, Helloween, Sodom, Running Wild, U.D.O., Living Death, Kreator, Deathrow, Destruction *Episode 29: Crossover Dreams: The Hearts of Proto-Metalcore (1984-1987) **'Bands/Groups': Dr. Know, The Accüsed, Corrosion of Conformity, Cryptic Slaughter, Cro-Mags, Dirty Rotten Inbeciles, S.O.D., Samhain, Hiraxm Excel, Prong, Wehrmacht *Episode 30: The Hollywood Glamburgers: The Rise of Pop Metal (1985-1991) **'Bands/Groups': Dokken, Ratt, Stryper, Bon Jovi, Faster Pussycat, Möltey Crüe, Ozzy Osbourne, Poison, Nitro, Warrant, Femme Fatale, Great White, Aerosmith, Slaughter, Skid Row, Lita Ford, **'Movies': Trick or Treat (1986), Rock and Roll Nightmare (1987), Black Roses (1988) *Episode 31: Faster Than You'll Ever Be: The Ongoing Grindcore (1987-Present) **'Bands/Groups': Napalm Death, Bolt Thrower, Doom, Extreme Noise Terror, Carcass, Sore Throat, Brutal Truth *Episode 32: Metal Matures: From Guns 'N Roses to Metallica's One (1987-1991) **'Bands/Groups': Guns 'N Roses, Anthrax, Slayer, Metallica, Faith No More, AC/DC, Aerosmith, Testament *Episode 33: Sounds of the Street: From Hip Hop to Rage Against the Machine (1987-1993) **'Bands/Groups': Grandmaster Flash and the Furious Five, Public Enemy, Kool Moe Dee, Run-D.M.C., Schoolly D, Boogie Down Productions, NWA, Ice-T, Ice Cube, The Geto Boys, Onyx, Rage Against the Machine *Episode 34: Dancing Fools: The Craziest Funk Metal (1987-1991) **'Bands/Groups': Primus, Faith No More, Red Hot Chilli Peppers, Anthrax, Living Color, Fishbone, Infectious Grooves, Limbomaniacs, Morded, Mind Funk, 24-7 Spyz, Biohazard *Episode 35: Strange Attractors: From Alternative Rock to Alternative Metal (1987-1995) **'Bands/Groups': R.E.M., U2, The Pretenders, Butthole Suffers, Jane's Addiction, Faith No More, Helmet, Kyuss, The Smashing Pumpkins, Type O Negative *Episode 36: Deep Six: The Electric Sound of Industrial Metal (1988-Present) **'Bands/Groups': Ministry, White Zombie, Godflesh, Nine Inch Nails, Marilyn Manson, Fear Factory *Episode 37: Doc Martens: The Alternative Style of Grunge (1988-1996) **'Bands/Groups': The Melvins, Alice in Chains, Soundgarden, Nirvana, Pearl Jam, Stone Temple Pilots, Candlebox, Foo Fighters, Bush, Live, Silverchair *Episode 38: Head Cases: Avant-Garde Metal Story (1989-Present) **'Bands/Groups': *Episode 39: The Blackest of Hates: The Scandinavian Black Metal Rises (1990-Present) **'Bands/Groups': Bathory, Beherit, Burzum, Darkthrone, Dissection, Ulver, Enslaved, Immortal, Marduk, Mayhem, Dimmu Borgir, Emperor, Mortiis, Behemoth *Episode 40: Let's Groove: Pantera and the Wave of Groove Metal (1990-Present) **'Bands/Groups': Pantera, White Zombie, Pride and Glory *Episode 41: Desert Rock: The Reunion Sound of Stoner Rock (1991-Present) **'Bands/Groups': Kyuss, Queens of the Stone Age, Fireball Ministry, Black Stone Cherry *Episode 42: Satan Goes to Court: The People vs. Heavy Metal and Briefy Departures (1991-1996) **'Bands/Groups': Judas Priest, Iron Maiden, Paradise Lost, Metallica, Anthrax *Episode 43: The Antimetal Era: Haircuts & New Roots (1994-1997) **'Bands/Groups': Metallica, Megadeth, Slayer, Ramones, Soundgarden *Episode 44: Play That Funky Music Redux: Rise and Fall of Nu-Metal (1994-2002) **'Bands/Groups': Korn, Biohazard, Tool, Deftones, Limp Bizkit, System of a Down, Linkin Park, Kittie, Kid Rock, Papa Roach, Wicked Wisdom, Slipknot, Rob Zombie, Soulfly, Saliva **'Movies': Spawn, Blade *Episode 45: Waking the Demon: Modern Metalcore (1995-Present) **'Bands/Groups': Bullet for My Valentine, Bring Me the Horizon, Northlane *Episode 46: Reenthroned Emperors: Reunions (1997-2001) **'Bands/Groups': Judas Priest, Black Sabbath, Iron Maiden, Halford, Destruction, Dio, Artillery, Testament, Necrophagia *Episode 47: The NWOAHM: Part 1 (1998-2001) **'Bands/Groups': Godsmack, Black Label Society, Sevendust, Saliva, Avenged Sevenfold *Episode 48: The NWOAHM: Part 2 (2000-2009) **'Bands/Groups': Good Charlotte, Sum 41, Jimmy Eat World, Fall Out Boy, Hawthorne Heights, My Chemical Romance, 30 Second to Mars *Episode 49: The NWOAHM: Part 3 (2001-Present) **'Bands/Groups': Black Label Society, Godsmack, Sevendust, Saliva, Avenged Sevenfold, Killswitch Engage, Korn *Episode 50: Growled: The Modern Age of Deathcore (2001-Present) **'Bands/Groups': Whitechapel, Suicide Silence, The Red Chord, Despised Icon *Episode 51: This Mean War: Someday Came Suddenly with Electro Metal (2008-Present) **'Bands/Groups': Attack Attack!, Enter Shikari *Episode 52: Iron Man Lives Again: Modern Metal (2008-2016) **'Bands/Groups': Avenged Sevenfold, Black Sabbath, Iron Maiden, Judas Priest, AC/DC, Def Leppard, Scorpions, Faith No More, Accept, Mötorhead 'Season Three' Special Episodes *AOR Treasures: Part 1 (More Than a Feeling) *AOR Treasures: Part 2 (You're a Voice) **Bands/Groups: Alias, Bananarama, Boston, Crowded House, Foreginer, John Farnham, Journey, Kylie Mingoue, Little River Band, Meat Loaf, Olivia Newton-John, Styx, Tiffany, Toto *AOR Experience: Part 3 () *Machine Head: The Ian Gillen Story *Andrew Lloyd Webber Special *Here I Go Again: The Life of David Coverdale *Youth - An Aussie Takeover: From Bushwhack Classics to Soundwave Festival **'Bands/Groups': AC/DC, Radio Birdman, Rose Tattoo **'Stories': ***Myponga Festival (1971) ***Led Zeppelin in Sydney (1972) ***Countdown (1974-1987) ***Triple J Launched (1975) ***Kiss in Melbourne (1980) ***Triple J's First Hottest 100 (1989) ***Big Day Out (1992-2014) ***Soundwave Festival (2007-2016) * *Hard Rock: The Mega Story **'Bands/Groups''': Guns N' Roses, Nirvana, Foo Fighters, Live, Fuel, Primal Scream, Oasis, Feeder, Blur, Robbie Williams, Coldplay Interviews *Julie Andrews *Pierce Brosnan *Steve Buscemi *Geezer Butler *Nicholas Cage *Austin Carlile *Sean Connery *Ronnie James Dio *Robert Donwey Jr. *Brendan Fraser *Kirk Hammett *James Hetfield *Tony Imoni *Chris Jericho *Brian Johnson *Molly Meldrum *Bret Michaels *Vince Neil *Ozzy Osbourne *Marc Price *Adam Sandler *Red Symons *Robert Trujillo *Lars Ulrich *Harry Vanda *Mark Wahlburg *Bill Ward *Stevie Wright *Angus Young *George Young *Malcolm Young Category:Heavy Metal Category:History Category:Documentaries Category:Music Category:Banger Films Category:PBS Category:Disney Channel